


Adventuring

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, RPG AU, written by someone with no knowledge of RPGs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Ryoma is sent on an adventure around his kingdom with his loyal paladin Tezuka





	Adventuring

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt fill for naruhodo-ryuunosuke on tumblr.
> 
> They requested an RPG au and I've never played an RPG so this is probably very inaccurate

“Let me look at it,” Tezuka said, holding out out his hand.

“I’m _fine!”_ Ryoma snapped, shrugging his cloak around his body to hide the wound in his arm. “I’ll heal it later.”

Tezuka frowned at him and then grabbed Ryoma’s arm, pulling it out from under the cloak. It wasn’t as bad as he feared, the bandit’s sword had only left a shallow cut along the length of Ryoma’s forearm, which he’d held up to defend himself. He held his free hand over the wound and shut his eyes, collecting himself and summoning up the magic inside him. He murmured the words under his breath and felt the magic flowing from his fingers and down into Ryoma’s arm. 

When he opened his eyes a minute later, the wound was healed and Ryoma was pouting.

“I could have done it myself,” Ryoma muttered.

“Of course you could, My Lord,” Tezuka replied and Ryoma pouted even harder when Tezuka used his title.

“Call me Ryoma!”

Tezuka nodded. He’d been sent by Ryoma’s father, the King of Seigaku, to keep an eye on his son as he adventured around the kingdom, finding his powers. And the young prince certainly did have powers, a massive, untapped well of potential that needed training and polishing. 

Fully trained, Prince Ryoma was going to be a force to be reckoned with. Right now, with little to no control over his powers, he was almost helpless.

Tezuka could have let him heal himself, but there was the chance he might have blown his own arm off instead of closing the wound.

“Thanks for healing me,” Ryoma said as Tezuka turned away to pick up their packs.

“You’re welcome,” Tezuka replied, handing Ryoma’s pack to him.

“Could you teach me how to do that?” Ryoma asked as they made their way through the forest.

“Healing?”

“No, the way you fought those bandits off.”

“It’s tricky,” Tezuka replied. “You’d be better starting with the basics.”

Ryoma snorted, “or you could teach me how to fight.”

“For which you’ll need to know the basics.”

“Good think I’m a fast learner then,” Ryoma said, flashing Tezuka a grin. “I won’t let you go back on your promise to train me.”

Tezuka was unaware of any such promise he’d made, but Ryoma had always been good at getting Tezuka to do the things he wanted him to do. It looked like this was going to be an interesting journey.


End file.
